Benson Dunwoody
Benson Dunwoody is a supporting character in the Cartoon Network show Regular Show. He is a high-tempered gumball machine who acts as Mordecai and Rigby's boss at the park. He was voiced by Sam Marin, along with Pops and Muscle Man. Role Whenever he is calm, he sounds almost monotone, but when he becomes mad, he turns red and screams in an ear-bleeding way. He cannot stand Mordecai and Rigby's way of life and often threatens to fire them. He and Skips are the only serious workers of the park, although he still seems to have a sense of humour. Though he is often angry at Mordecai and Rigby, he still considerably likes them, as he has invited them to special celebrations, and most notably in the episode Stick Hockey, he risked himself to help the two. He also admitted the two were cool in Cool Bikes ''helped saved them from the cool police, and in ''Eggscellent, ''after Benson downtalks Rigby at the hospital and gets punched by Mordecai, he later apologizes and after he helps Mordecai train for the omelette challenge, Mordecai tells Benson that even though he acts like a jerk, he's a true friend. In ''Think Positive, ''while he was yelling at Mordecai and Rigby after Pops finally allows him to with the anger that was held up for days and released in a ear-deafening way, he mentions he's trying to teach them responsibility. From that point, he also promised to yell less of the time. He has also admitted he does not hate Mordecai and Rigby, just some of the things they do. Mordecai & Rigby's mishaps that relate to him * '''Just Set Up the Chairs '- Got mad and blamed the boys for making a mess at the birthday party. *'Grill Cheese Deluxe - '''Rigby didn't give him his Grilled Cheese Deluxe, then made him more angry by lying to him. *'The Unicorns Have Got to Go '- One of the Unicorns tied him up in the closet. *'Prank Callers '- After Mordecai and Rigby prank-called him, he mercilessly destroyed the phone. *'Don '- Fires Muscle Man JUST for telling a my mom joke, then forces Mordecai and Rigby to call Rigby's brother Don to stop an audit, despite Rigby's objections because Don steals his (Rigby's) popularity all the time, and when Rigby refuses to respect Don in order to stop the audit, Benson immediately threatens to fire Rigby if he's not nice to Don. *'Ello Gov'nor - Benson noticed the mess from Mordecai & Rigby's movie night. *'Appreciation Day '- Refused to give Mordecai and Rigby appreciation plagues, instead giving Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost the credit for stuff Mordecai and Rigby did, causing the duo to write lies in the Park Records to make Benson like them. *'''Peeps - He is so obsessed with making Mordecai and Rigby do work all day that he installed surveillance cameras called Peeps to spy on them, even when they go to the bathroom. In this episode, he makes an evil laugh. This was one episode which particularly viewed him as a villain (until the arrival of the more sinister villain Peeps). *'Stick Hockey' - Promises not to give away a stick hockey table if Mordecai and Rigby do their work. Despite that the two finished their work, Benson gives away the table, leading them to grow upset with him. However, he later discovers that they are in danger for trying to win it back against thugs. Benson risks his own safety to fix his mistake and retrieve the stick hocky table, making this one of few instances where Benson does something nice for Mordecai and Rigby. *'Eggscellent '- Downtalks Rigby, blaming him and Mordecai not working for his condition, Mordecai responds by punching Benson and storming out of Rigby's hospital room. Later on the episode, Benson apologizes to Mordecai *'Weekend at Benson's' - Mordecai and Rigby accidentally knock Benson unconscious by making him fall off a ladder. They take him to a party where he was supposed to meet his date Audrey. They go up against her ex-boyfriend Chuck in a spicy food contest. Benson wakes up and makes Mordecai and Rigby participate in the contest. Afterward, when they wake up in the park, Benson nearly fires Mordecai and Rigby, but changes his mind when he discovers Audrey's phone number written on his chest. *'More Smarter' - Threatens to kill Mordecai and Rigby if they don't clean up their equations. *'Replaced' - Tries to replace Mordecai and Rigby with Jeremy & Chad, unfairly fires them and flashes a camera at them repeatedly, then gets his punishment when Jeremy & Chad refuse to take the job and Mordecai and Rigby take the job and flash the camera at him in revenge. *'Think Positive' - Pops threatens to fire Benson if he yells at Mordecai and Rigby. Benson tries to hold his anger, eventually destroying most of the park and nearly exploding in the likeness of a Super-Saiyan. Pops then allows Benson to let out his anger, causing Benson to yell so loud at Mordecai and Rigby that he accidentally deafens their hearing. *'Trash Boat ' - He, along with Mordecai, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Pops and Skips made fun of Rigby when he changed his name to Trash Boat. *'Busted Cart' - Mordecai and Rigby accidentally destroy a cart, resulting in Benson being forced by Mr. Maellard to get another one before the warranty expires. Their foolishness later upsets Benson to the point of him crying over the fact that he is about to lose his job. However Mordecai and Rigby felt bad that Benson was going to lose his job over this and they manage to save his job by getting the cart to the dealership on time although they were still taken to the hospital at the end of the episode. *'Muscle Mentor' - Humiliates Rigby by forcing him to stay attached to Muscle Man for eight hours, then allowed Muscle Man to almost kill Rigby, despite Mordecai's pleads to stop him. *'Best Burgers in the World - '''After Mordecai and Rigby failed to finish their work for an entire week, Benson forces them to finish all of their work before they can go to a food truck to get the "best burgers in the world". This is by far Benson's cruelest role in the show by the fact he wouldn't let them even go near the truck until they finished the work, he even beat them down and ate their burgers when they finally managed to buy them arguably he crosses the Moral Even Horizon. *'A Bunch of Full-Grown Geese''' - He forces Mordecai and Rigby to get rid of the geese, then at the end of the episode, Benson yells at Mordecai, Rigby and the baby ducks for destroying the park rather than thanking them for getting rid of the geese. This time, however, he finally gets his due when the ducks' mother scolds him for his actions. * Sandwich of Death '- He attempted to punish Mordecai and Rigby eating his own grilled cheese deluxe sandwich by stealing their sandwich and eating it, unaware that it was the Sandwich of Death, which kills those who do not eat it in the correct way. Benson falls ill and almost gets himself killed because of this. He is cured by the end of the episode and survives. *'Dodge This - He is devastated; eleven years losing in a row. Meanwhile, he is kneeling on the ground, sobbing over his defeat. *'Return of the Mordecai and the Rigbys' - When they leave, they find out that Benson overheard them and was extremely mad and called them "backstabbers" and left the band. When they are told it was a lie, Mordecai messes with Benson's drum kit. They argue messing with each others stuff and then every begins destroying their instruments. *'Take the Cake' - He storms into Pops's house with Thomas just as Skips finishes patching up the teleporter, launching into an angry tirade about the failed plan. Mordecai and Rigby quickly try to explain themselves but Benson would have none of it and snatches the teleporter. The three wrestle over the device which finally goes off and teleports the cake and everyone else with it out of the room. *'Gold Watch' - He blames Mordecai and Rigby for getting stranded in the desert during a drunken stupor, despite eating the hot wings that intoxicated him on his own accord. Instead of showing concern for the two when he found out they were missing too, he attempts to strangle Mordecai. *'The Lunch Club' - Benson and Rigby are forced to write a letter to Mr. Maellard after the latter ruins Maellards lunch and are locked in the office and the two eventually decide to have fun and ultimately the two leaves Maellard and insulting letter both deciding to resign. Quotes Gallery Images Benson.jpg|Benson talking. BensonAngry.jpg|Benson from the pilot episode. Benson_evil_grin.png|Benson's evil grin. BensonBigYell.jpg|Benson's ultimate breakdown. BensonEvilLaugh.png|Benson's evil laugh. Trivia * He, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost were the show's primary antagonists in the early seasons. *He, Nicole Watterson and Father are the most short tempered characters on Cartoon Network. * Like Principal McVicker, Benson is a boss and often gets stressed when the main protagonists do something that makes him mad. However, unlike Principal McVicker, Benson doesn't suffer constant seizures. * Like Squidward, Benson is high-tempered, bossy, and is easily angered by the main protagonists (although, it is revealed in Busted Cart ''that Benson does not hate Mordecai and Rigby, he just hates the things they do). He even slightly resembles him since he has a big nose, is long and lanky, and has a rounded head. * Like Lenny (from ''Fanboy and Chum Chum), Benson is a manager and stressed-out. He also hates the main protagonists, (once more, it isn't hate, it's just the things they do) and plans to get them out of his life. * Although he didn't appear in the episode Rigby's Body, it looked like he made Mordecai & Rigby work at the Snack Shack to pay off what they ate (because only Pops can have free snacks during his times there). * In Stick Hockey, it was shown that he was once a coach, until his student was killed during a tournament. He then implies that the whole sport supposedly lead him to his current job. * Sam Marin, Benson's voice actor, almost sounds like the younger version of Doug Lawrence, the voice of Plankton and Edward Platypus. * He has a crush on his neighbor, Audrey, who made her debut in the Season Three episode, Weekend at Benson's. ''He likely now has an enemy in Chuck, Audrey's ex-boyfriend. * In ''Think Positive, it was revealed that Benson's family told him that he wouldn't get what he wanted in life unless he yelled for it, explaining his personality. *Due to his fits of rage and bad temper, it's possible that he represents the Deadly Sin of Wrath: Extreme Anger or easy enraging, which describes Benson's personality perfectly. * Technically, Benson could still get another job if he loses his job at the park, but he's too stubborn to see that. * Like Mrs. Puff in Demolition Doofus, his antagonism towards Mordecai and Rigby in Gold Watch has reached to the point of a Moral Event Horizon where he actually attempted to murder them. Category:In Love Category:Necessary Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Food Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:TV Show Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Master of Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Leader Category:Villains by Proxy Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Greedy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Self-Aware Category:Oppressors Category:Friend of the hero Category:Delusional Category:Betrayed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists Category:Master Orator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:Weaklings Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Remorseful Category:Vandals Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Provoker Category:Blackmailers Category:Humanoid Category:Possessed Object